


Vertigo

by LolaDiBlack



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, Gen, If You Squint - Freeform, Pre-Slash, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3953122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolaDiBlack/pseuds/LolaDiBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A spin on Mike's nightmare in Season 3</p><p>"Out of everybody you expect to betray you, it’s never the one you are sure to be falling for that comes to mind. Be as it may it’s what happened, in front of all the Partners of Pearson Darby and Mike feels like laughing."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vertigo

Out of everybody you expect to betray you, it’s never the one you are sure to be falling for that comes to mind. Be as it may it’s what happened, in front of all the Partners of Pearson Darby and Mike feels like laughing.

He really should’ve listened to Harvey the first time. But he didn’t, and look where his naiveté had got him. So as an uproar arises in the conference room, Mike looks at her with clear hurt at her attack and musters a smirk as they come close. “I hope you’re proud, with what you just did. How very lawyer of you, Miss Zane.”

She gasps as he brushes past her and rushes to his cubicle, inside one of his drawers are three letters; one for Darby, one for Jessica and the last for the man who’d risked it all in this gamble. He grabs his phone and dials as he moves out of the bullpen and towards Donna.

“Hey, I’m in the middle of some…”

“I need a safe place to stay, you said…”

“I know what I said baby shark. Had the man found out about…”

“M! You can have all the sordid details later, I need a place now!” And his voice has enough desperation for the other man to take notice.

“I’ll text you the address, Godspeed!”

 

What he has learn about running is that if you don’t act inconspicuous enough, you’ll raise flags left and right, so he does his damn best to walk hurried but not panicked. Donna though can tell something’s really wrong as soon as he rounds her corner.

“Mike?”

He doesn’t bother informing her of the shitstorm that’d been unleashed in the conference room or who started it, he doesn’t bother in placating her because just what will it accomplish. He just knows air is running out and he needs to get out.

“This one is Darby’s, this one is Jessica’s.” Mike handles both envelopes to the redhead and turns on his heel to enter Harvey’s office. He takes in the space, the records, the chair; he’d spend so many hours working cases sitting there, the sofa and coffee table, the desk; where Harvey was all powerful on and allows himself a sad smile before leaving the last envelope there, his fingers touching the edge of the wood as he leaves.

Donna is biting her lip when he comes out; her eyes are pooled with tears and he rushes to take her hands in his and kissing them. “Take care, Donna.”

“Where are you going? What are you going to do?” Mike shakes his head in answer and lets her hands go.

“Make sure those letters get to their rightful owners, ok?” Maybe this is him begging for her to make their last interaction as memorable as their first.

“Who do you take me for, Mike Ross?” Donna takes her cue with the same sass that cuts down on any heathen that dares to question her competence.

“A goddess, working for mere plebeians.”

“Don’t you ever forget it!” Her words are a bit choked as she forces a smug smile on her lips.

Mike kisses her cheek, before replying. “Wouldn’t dare.”

That’s their goodbye and that’s okay even if nothing is. He walks inside the flurry of associates and paralegals, savoring the last minutes as one of them; the accomplished, the busy, the tired and satisfied of their day’s work, the hungry for more and glory. Mikes grabs his stuff from the cubicle and moves toward the elevators. He thinks he sees brunette locks flying; he ignores how it almost paralyzes him.  

While people will most surely look down for him, very few will think that is up where he is going. As the numbers ascends, Mike thinks is harder and harder to breathe properly, to look logically at the situation at hand, and then the elevator dings.

In through his nose, out through his mouth. Weird, breathing has never been much of a chore before; Mike shakes his shoulders to dislodge the nervous frenetic energy settled there and tries to remember how and where. Alice would no doubt know where and how without even thinking about it, but Mike is no Alice, he is Mike; orphan, fraudulent, naïve, fucked up Mike Ross.

“Ok Michael. You know this; now fasten the buckles and just how the fuck I’m supposed to do this in Manhattan?” He knew his hands were shaking, just a little bit as fastened the backpack to his back and walked to the very edge of the skyscraper, he looked down eliciting cold shivers down his spine.

The door creaked and he readied himself for the leap; flexing his knees to ensure good propulsion, he couldn’t afford looking back now.

“Mike!?”

No!

His phone picked that moment to vibrate against his thigh, Jesus H. Christ!

Opening the message and memorizing the address, Mike closed his eyes, let his heart-rate pick up and swayed a bit on the ledge.

“Mike?”

Shit.

He didn’t want this, not like this. Fuck, where had all gone wrong?

“Harvey.” His blue eyes met the brown ones of the man that gave him more than he rightfully deserved.

“What are you doing?”

“Using the road less traveled. You shouldn’t be here, Harvey.” Mike clenched and unclenched his hands, trying to hold on to his frayed emotions. “You should be there, being outraged at the son of a bitch that dared to play you.”

“Kid, do you think they’re gonna believe that I had nothing to do with this?”

Mike smiled ruefully and inclined his head in a brief nod. “They will and you’re going to be a good little lawyer and let it all fall on me.”

“They will hunt you down, they’ll…”

“Harvey!” The other man startled and bit down the rest of his words. “It’s not your job to worry about me anymore, so take your anger and your hurt and this betrayal, and turn it into a weapon and aim for my throat if it comes to it. Do it! Because otherwise it will all have been for naught. Please Harvey; I’m not worth falling for.”

While the older lawyer mulled over the words, Mike took one last deep breath, raised his hand and aimed a Vulcan salute at Harvey. “Live long and prosper, Cap’n.”

Before Harvey had a chance to reply, Mike vaulted over the ledge and down.

End

 


End file.
